warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dew
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, River Ripple's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Early Settler: Hunter: |namesl = Unknown Dew Dew Dew |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided. Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = None}} Dew is a short, thick, and sleek-furred gray she-cat with notched ears and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Thunder Rising :Wind recalls what occurred the day before, and mentions that she met Thorn and Dew at the edge of the moor. She adds that they were pleased when left alone, and weren't friendly to each other. However, Wind notes that they ended up going for same hare, which is large to be shared between them, on that day, and Thorn and Dew had dragged it off. They threatened to claw their pelts if they came anywhere near it, and Gorse remarks such events had not happened before the arrival of the mountain cats. The First Battle :Thorn and Dew find Clear Sky's camp, Dew blinking at them. She introduces herself and Thorn to the other cats. Fircone remarks that they didn't need more mouths to feed, but Dew assures him that they could feed themselves. Clear Sky believes that he must not let Dew and Thorn believe that they could come in to find a place to live in, and asks for their reasons to join. Thorn explains that Dew was a good fighter, and that no cat took prey from her since she was a kit. Clear Sky asks for more reasons, and the two cats look at each other. Dew then adds that they had information that the forest cats could find useful. Clear Sky replies that they had no rivals, but Dew notes of the moorland cats, including Gray Wing. Clear Sky hushes Falling Feather before asking Dew what she had seen. She explains that their kits were practicing battle skills. :Clear Sky then asks the reason the black cat interrupted, and Dew shrugs, explaining that she and Gray Wing made a speech from a rock, and the cats cheered. Thorn notes that every cat ate, and Clear Sky questions it in disbelief, before Dew adds that there was more than enough prey for them, and gobbled up their prey heap. After Clear Sky assumes that he was preparing for battle, Dew asks if she and Thorn could join him, and Clear Sky lets them in. :When Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder go into Clear Sky's camp to send him a message, Dew and Thorn watch, ready to fight if needed. Clear Sky suggests for them to move so they wouldn't be overheard, and Dew pricks her ears. After discussing, Thunder asks how Dew and Thorn, who still sit together, make it across their scent lines. Clear Sky explains that they wished to join them, as did Snake. During a training session, Dew is in the dirt, Thorn rearing over her, and Dew rolls out of the way, leaping to her paws. She remarks that she thought she got Thorn, and comments that Dew's speed would fail her one day. During the battle, Gray Wing leaps down squarely onto Dew's back, making her yowl. Then, Dew slashes into Thunder with slit eyes. Gray Wing strikes several blows that send Dew staggering, with blood pooling at her muzzle. :As Dew is driven back toward the rest of Clear Sky's group, Petal barges past Dew, attempting to kill Gray Wing. Dew lunges to bite at Gray Wing's forepaw, and lunges again to rake his flank. Thunder then sinks his claws into Dew's fur, and pulls her backward, tossing her to the side, landing at Shattered Ice's paws. The latter glances down at the former, and rams his paws into Dew's exposed flank. After the battle, Dew follows Quick Water as Clear Sky's cats leave. The Blazing Star :Dew attends the meeting under the four oaks with Clear Sky's group, sitting with Thorn and Nettle. The three watch River Ripple leave the meeting because she doesn't want to hang around for a night of bickering. :Having now joined River Ripple's camp, she is next seen watching a vole by Gray Wing, who comments on him not to touch it since it's sick. Dew nods and says it's like the other one they had found and he wasn't going to touch it. She hisses that it might have been wise to spread out at first, but now they have no way of knowing if the others have the same problem or if the sicknss has spread. Gray Wing tells her it's spread as far as the hollow at least, and Dew shrugs and says she is going back to the island, vanishing into the tall grass. Once Gray Wing has decided it is time for him to leave, he suggests that the three cats could come back with him, but River Ripple declines. :Dew participates in the battle against One Eye and his rogues, charging across the moor from the direction of the river with River Ripple and Night. A Forest Divided : However, she is mentioned by Gray Wing to his mother, Quiet Rain, when he notes that Night and Dew have been teaching Dappled Pelt how to swim. Path of Stars : In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo : Trivia Mistakes *There are some inconsistencies with Dew’s gender and description. Hers and Thorn’s are listed as either a mangy tom or a gray she-cat, but this is swapped regularly, even sometimes differentiating from the book's chapters to the allegiances. These mistakes begin in ''Thunder Rising, and continue into more recent books, including A Forest Divided and Path of Stars. The following list shows which books have Dew as which gender. **Male: Thunder Rising, The First Battle. **Female: The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided. ***Kate Cary confirmed that Dew and Thorn are both she-cats.http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/path-of-stars-spoiler-page/comment-page-3/#comment-218544 *Despite being listed as part of River Ripple's group in the allegiances of The Blazing Star, Dew doesn't join his group until later in the book. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:River Ripple's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Females Category:Path of Stars characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters